In the prior art, capacitive touch control technologies can fall into self-capacitive and mutual-capacitive technologies as per capacitance detection schemes and into in-cell, on-cell and out-cell technologies as per the relative relationship between a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) and a Color Filter (CF) substrate, where the in-cell technology has become a significant development direction of the touch control technologies due to its high integration, thinness, superior performances and other advantages. Various conventional systems and methods exist, but unfortunately inadequate. New and improved systems and methods of capacitive touch control are desired.